


Winterly Chores

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author has never experienced snow, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Winter, shovelling snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Stiles loses the bet between him and his husband and he has to shovel snow, with Derek gleefully watching on the sidelines.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Winterly Chores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RxSterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/gifts).



> I said it once and I'll say it again, I, the author, has never experienced snow. And this is all based on how snow is shown on youtube videos, and movies. Oh and other fanfics as well.  
> [Inspiration for this + Imagine this as Stiles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hE5ohVhZWho)
> 
> Gifted for RxSterek cause I thought about you while writing this :D

Stiles wakes up to Derek nudging him. The first thing he does when he wakes up is to look out the window. Snow everywhere. Stiles groans as he lies back down.

“You gotta do it though, you lost the bet, and we both have to get to work.”

“I know,” Stiles said, “let me have my moment.”

“Work’s in 2 and a half hours, there’s no time for it, but you can do it while you shovel the snow.”

Stiles looks at Derek unimpressed, and Derek smiles before smothering Stiles in morning kisses and rubs up and down his back. Derek leaves but not before lightly ruffling Stiles’ hair.

Stiles gets up, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He changes into the sweater and jeans he was wearing last night before doubling down on coats, mittens and scarves. Derek was wearing his sweater and jeans and was making coffee when Stiles walked downstairs.

“I’ll bring your coffee cup outside for you,” Derek said, smiling as Stiles glared at him, walking towards the garage door.

He gets their snow shovel out the garage and walks outside, it really snowed last night. Like it  _ really  _ snowed.

Stiles begins shovelling the snow off the driveway, hating it the moment he started. The snow had to be a couple inches thick which is absolutely insane.

“Snow, snow, snow and more snow. Why is it so much? And how did it all just appear in less than 12 hours? This is pure sorcery,” Stiles said under his breath as he aggressively stabbed the snow with his snow shovel.

The snow ends up shifting underneath his feet and he begins slipping and sliding. He tries to use the shovel to steady himself back up but to hell with the damn snow and the act of shovelling with it. He chucks the shovel at the snow once he got his two feet on the concrete driveway that he shovelled the snow out of already. How does his husband do this almost every winter season and not get annoyed at the slippery crystalized water things?

Stiles could hear Derek giggle behind him, he turned around to find him standing out on the porch recording Stiles.

“Uh huh, very funny isn’t it, Derek?” Stiles said, putting his middle finger up.

“You’re doing great, babe,” Derek said, his eyes squinting from his grin. He was really enjoying this.

Stiles continued shovelling the snow, sometimes just using his feet to kick it out of the way. He looks back at Derek who was still outside, sitting on the porch wearing just a sweater and jeans in literally the coldest morning to happen this season as of yet.

“At Least wear a jacket! You look like you’re still living in autumn!” Stiles said as he walked to the porch, his coffee growing colder as it sat out on the porch.

Derek rolls his eyes, so Stiles took a clump of snow from the porch steps and threw it towards Derek, the snow hit him on the chest but he just shrugged it off.

“Get back to shovelling the snow off,” Derek ordered, in a playful tone

“My arms are starting to feel like noodles,” Stiles whined, “and so are my legs!”

“Too bad, it’s cause you don’t do this often.”

“I am one of those species that have to be handled delicately, I’m not made for this,” Stiles said as he began shovelling the rest of the snow off.

Derek laughed, his hearty laugh was contagious making Stiles laugh as well.

He must look like a maniac to his neighbours since their porch is enclosed and they can’t see Derek, but they can see Stiles laughing maniacally outside on the driveway with a snow shovel. Derek continues talking to Stiles, teasing him whenever Stiles whines or complains about shovelling snow. He was as ruthless as Stiles in the sarcasm and witty comebacks department.

Stiles had finally found a worthy competitor and it was his husband which is great, in fact, it’s glorious.

He finishes but at what cost? His hands were sore and so were his legs. He walks in, slipping his coat, boots, mittens and scarf off before collapsing on the couch.

“And I still have to go to WORK!” Stiles groans into a throw pillow.

“Actually you don’t. It’s Sunday.”

“What?” Stiles said, lifting his head up from the pillow to look at Derek.

“Yeah, Sunday.”

Stiles looks at the calendar hung on the wall next to the picture frames. Sunday wasn’t crossed out which meant it was today.

“You liar! You made me believe it was monday! Made me get up in the morning to shovel the damn snow!” Stiles said, throwing a throw pillow at Derek with every sentence he said.

Derek laughed, “You’re welcome,” he said, picking up the throw pillows from the floor.

“You’re such an asshole sometimes,” Stiles said as Derek walked closer with all the throw pillows in his arms, “but at least you’re my asshole.”

Stiles pulls Derek’s shirt, bringing him closer for a kiss. The pillows fell out of Derek’s arm as he moved them to steady himself as Stiles pulled him in more. Derek moves away for a while only for Stiles to drag him back in, this time with more. Stiles’ tongue slipping in Derek’s mouth, his right hand still gripping Derek’s shirt until the knuckles turned white with the other slipping under Derek’s sweater, climbing up the muscular back. Derek’s left hand was on the couch rest, steadying himself with the other cupping Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles moved back, falling onto the couch, panting, his heart was racing.

“And aren’t you such a bitch, sometimes?” Derek said, still catching his breath.

“Yeah, and you love it,” Stiles replied.

Derek smirks, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Der.”

“Now, the snow piling up on the roof-” Derek started.

Stiles cut him off with a whine and pout.

“You’ll help me with that.”

“By watching you on the roof from the backyard?” Stiles said, a sly smile creeping up his face.

Derek nods, “I’ll need you to help me with getting the tools up on the roof though.”

“Of course,” Stiles said. 

_ ‘Nope, I’m not going to, my beloved husband, I am certainly not,’ _ Stiles said in his mind, with full intention.


End file.
